Wizards of Camp Rock
by tangy12
Summary: Caitlyn and Mitchie go to camp rock and Connect 3 is there also. Connect 3 doesn't know they're wizards. Caitlyn and Mitchie, do know they're wizards and have been training. Will Shane change his ways? Will Connect figure out they're wizards? Sorry if thi


_**AN: This is a crossover of Camp rock and Wizards of Waverly Place. **_

_**Summary: Mitchie and Caitlyn are best friends and are wizards. They live in New York. It is the start of Camp rock and they are meet Connect 3 and become friends (Mitchie doesn't lie, Shane is a jerk, Tess thinks/is queen bee and both Caitlyn and Mitchie wear boots a lot for their wands.) Definitely going to be smitchie and naitlyn and jella.**_

Chapter 1: going to Camp Rock

**Mitchie's POV:**

I can't wait to get to Camp Rock, I really want to go right this second but my best friend Caitlyn is taking forever to go. Oh yeah, I'm Mitchie Torres I love music, my hair is naturally straight and dark brown, I live in New York and I'm going to CAMP ROCK! My best friend is Caitlyn Gellar she has curly golden brown hair and is very sarcastic but I love her. Even though she is so not a morning person.

"Caitlyn hurry up already we need to go!" I yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming don't need to put your panties in twist!" Caitlyn yelled.

Did I mention she isn't a morning person? So here's the most interesting thing about us…. We're WIZARDS! Caitlyn and I train together and let's just say you wouldn't want to get on my bad side but you really don't want to get on Caitlyn's bad side. She scares me when she's angry.

Ok, now back to the point my mom is a catering at Camp rock so me and Caitlyn get to go to Camp rock on a discount to Camp Rock! (_**AN: Caitlyn's parents died when Caitlyn was a 6**__**th**__** grader do Connie and Steve adopted Caitlyn, Steve still owns the hardware store, Connie and Steve are wizards and so were Caitlyn's parents, they're all really close they treat Caitlyn like their daughter and Caitlyn calls them mom and dad). **_The drive to Camp Rock was like two hours we could have teleported there but no one can know we're wizards but that doesn't mean we won't use our powers.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

I'm really bored I just want to get to Camp Rock already. I love producing music and dancing while Mitchie loves to sing.

"Mom how much longer until we get there?" I whined.

"Caitlyn we are almost there and please stop acting like a three year old" Mom answered.

"Yeah, Caitlyn stop acting like a tree year old." Mitchie teased

"I know where you're going to be sleeping and can very bad things to you in your sleep." I said whispering in Mitchie's ear very scary of I say so myself.

"Ok, ok you didn't have to go all violent on me" Mitchie said.

"Girls we're here!" Mom said excited.

"YAY" Mitchie and I squealed

**Shane's POV:**

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO THIS STUPID CAMP!" I yelled at Nate Black and Jason White my band mates.

"Because maybe if you weren't being a jerk to everyone we could be on tour or relaxing this summer but we're not so GET OVER IT!" Nate yelled I never saw Nate so angry before.

"Fine I'll try to be nice and clean up my act, let's just get out of the car already.

My name is Shane Grey but you probably already knew that. I'm in a band named Connect 3

Nate Black has curly black hair and brown eyes. Jason White has black hair to and dark brown eyes. I have curly hair when its wet but I always straighten my hair and I have light brown eyes.

When we got out of the limo I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has dark brown hair and that she has a smile that can light up the room.

**Nate's POV:**

When I got out of the limo after Shane I saw a beautiful girl talking to her friend, the girl had golden brown hair that was curly. Did I mention she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?

**Jason's POV:**

I saw a bird when I got out of the limo and went to follow it but I bumped into a beautiful girl.

"Sorry for bumping into you. Are you okay do I need to take you to the doc-" I rambled blushing a bright pink.

"It's okay, I'm Ella." She said.

"I'm Jason!" I said.

"Hey aren't you from Connect 3!" Ella asked.

"Yea do you wanna help me build a birdhouse?" I asked

"Of course! " Elsa answered immediately.

_**AN: This is my first chapter please review and people like my story I will continue to update and work on the story. Thanks for reading!**_

l


End file.
